


[翔润]未完成爱情罗曼史的真相

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 标题源自攻壳机动队TV版第一季17集是为了这个标题凑出来的故事，所以故事本身比较一般但我真的好喜欢这个标题！可见攻壳机动队牛逼。2019.06.19
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]未完成爱情罗曼史的真相

“你还记得……和交往时间最久的人分手的原因么？”  
朋友已经喝多了，酒杯随着问句没轻没重地猛撞过来，樱井觉得手腕都跟着抖了一下，忙伸手扶住他的背，以免他从高脚椅上滑下去。  
“说一说吧，看在这样的日子的份上，不用说名字的。”  
幸福的泡沫不断从朋友的眼中倾泻出来，樱井无奈，他知道此刻说什么也没用了。已经喝到这个点，即使是他，也难免有些头脑发胀，密不透风的戒备被酒精撬开一个小角，他看着即将步入婚姻礼堂的朋友，心里一些陈旧的情绪重新开始嘶嘶作响。  
手指按上尚且湿润的杯壁，樱井斟酌着开口：“因为我对那个人说……你会梦见电子羊么？”  
朋友愣了愣，不知是没想到他真的愿说，还是压根没能听懂这句话。他眨着眼想了一会儿，半晌擂来一击毫无力道的拳头：“你小子又在耍我。”  
樱井笑起来，倒也没有否认。  
“你还真不够意思，也没让你说是谁嘛，连个原因也不肯透露。不说就算了，还编瞎话骗我，今天可是我的单身之夜诶！剩下这半瓶威士忌你给我把它喝完！”  
他的这位友人喝多了之后总有些胡搅蛮缠。好在樱井极善处理这样的情况，丰富的经验也不知道是从哪里积攒来的，只三两下就将他安抚了下来。  
只不过，刚刚那句话可并不是什么玩笑话。  
樱井在有一搭没一搭的聊天中翻阅着那些陈年旧事。他甚至不用特别努力地去回忆，就能轻易地想起松本听见这句话时候的表情。  
他压根没有什么表情。  
甚至连头也没有抬起来一下。  
要不是那一声只比呼吸稍响了一点点的“嗯？”，樱井几乎要怀疑松本根本没有听见他说的话。这样的态度让那些原本就盛在心底的不满变得更滚烫了一点。  
樱井顺了顺气，尽量好脾气地补完后面半句：“我是说，你难道是个机器人，完全不用休息？稍微放松一下吧。”  
早在开口前，樱井就知道这话会惹得松本生气，但他已没有多少心力再去顾忌松本的脾性，只想把自己想说的全都说出来解气。这样不冷不热不亲不疏的状态已经维持太久了，将耐心温柔体贴一类美好的感情拉扯得不余下多少，烦躁怨恨横生在彼此之间，仿佛这些才是“爱”的证据。到了这番田地，再想去维系或是修剪，好像都太迟了。  
松本果然如他所想的那般不高兴起来。他从剧本中抬起脸，扭头看向樱井的方向。这目光被眼镜片挡去一层，却依旧又冷又扎，像是鱼尾巴在脸上狠狠扇过去，鳞片携着海水，几乎要剐下层皮肉来。  
又要开始了。  
樱井在沙发上靠成一个舒适的姿势，避过那样的视线，准备迎接已经数不清是多第少场的争吵。  
而这次松本却什么也没说，他只朝樱井看了一会儿，随即将桌上散落的东西一并收入背包，拿上剧本，毫无留念地向门外走。  
事情没按预想的发展，樱井也有些塞住了，但身体动得比脑子还快，在想出究竟要和对方说什么之前，他已经冲上去，拽住了准备穿鞋的松本。  
“你要去哪儿。”  
松本甩开他的手：“能安静看剧本的地方。”  
“家里不行么？”  
“不是有人不让我看么？”  
“你不要阴阳怪气！”樱井猛地抢过门边剩下的另一只靴子藏到身后，挡过松本来抢夺的手，“你明知道我只不过是想关心你。”  
松本不搭理他，凑过来继续抢靴子。他此刻穿着不一样的鞋，全然灵巧不过樱井，一瘸一拐的在那里蹦跳，像个傻子一样。若不是还存着最后的理智，他恐怕就要用那只穿着硬皮靴的脚踩过来了。  
但即便如此，他也依旧狠狠抿着嘴，不愿意和樱井好好交谈。  
“天天忙得像个陀螺，一点休息的时间也不留给自己。你现在每天只睡几个小时？我们又有多久没有好好相处过？就算不提这些，把自己逼到这个地步，真的对工作有什么天大的帮助了？”樱井去钳他的手，又被狠狠打开。  
“你哪来这么多话？！”松本终于发起火来，“休息休息休息，总让我休息，总不能你没有个人工作就让我也陪你一起闲着吧？！”他趁樱井愣神一把夺过那只靴子，飞快地系好鞋带，拎上包，逃也似的冲出门去。  
而那时，樱井已经连半分想要挽留他的心都没有了。

是了，这才是他们分手的真正原因。  
樱井喝下一口威士忌，并不怎么走心地安抚着突然爆发婚前恐慌的朋友。  
两人脆弱的自尊心，幼稚的胜负欲，青年人不留情面的凶狠和暴戾，还有工作的不顺，对未来的迷茫，舆论的压力……这样林林总总数下来，他们当时，竟有这么多敌人。  
当时虽没被用靴子踢小腿，但那句话带来的疼痛感也逊色不到哪里去。此刻他是已经能面不改色的回忆先前的场景，但那时候……  
试着回想了一下当时的心情，现在是连万分之一也体味不到了。但即便如此，樱井仍然没能忍住，露出了一个有点苦涩的笑。

那件事以后，他们很快就分手了。松本在说完那句话后究竟有没有露出后悔的表情，樱井无法回忆起来，自然也不乐意任由记忆去进行修饰和填补。他自然只是口不择言，事后还大张旗鼓地道了歉。但无论如何，伤害都已经造成了。道歉向来很难真正地弥补些什么，更何况，松本道歉时那副公事公办的疏离态度，直接将樱井推到了遥不可及的另一畔。  
即便樱井多么大度，隔阂仍埋下来，两人都不想因为这事影响到工作，但氛围却无法伪装。松本的嘴巴藏得住事，面上却藏不住情，心里有分毫波动，总能在脸上瞧个彻底。分手之后，他便把原本和樱井较劲的工夫全投到自己身上，叛逆也好，尖锐也好，繁忙也好，万事皆变本加厉，人慢慢瘪了下去，脸反倒是浮肿了。某次拍合照，他们四位一如既往胡闹似地扎了一堆，唯有松本，孤零零地在一旁站成一棵木桩。樱井朝他看了好几眼，都看不见他的眼睛，唯有青黑的眼窝和瘦削的肩膀晃得人眼球发紧。  
之后，松本参演的那部作品红得像一颗小行星发生了爆炸，他更是成日成日见不到人，连大家说好的合宿也没有办法按时参加。坐在四个人的大巴车里，樱井总觉得目光缺了落点，像是被折断了腿的鸟，一直到处游荡，倦极，但也无处降落。

夜深，众人都已睡下，樱井揣着一包烟和手机，寻了个无人的角落对着黑漆漆的天发呆。那手机被他翻开又合上，来来回回十数次，邮件的界面打开了，却终究没能输入号码和内容，最后还是原样又放回了口袋里。  
不安究竟是从什么时候开始积攒的，樱井已经没办法回忆起来了，等到察觉时，早已变得体量惊人，难以忽视。松本的身影像一面镜子，照出他面目可憎的焦躁、无能和嫉妒，那些良好的教养在人类本能的负面情绪面前，脆弱得不值一提。  
有时争吵刚熄，怨憎上脑，他几乎要忘记之前所有的美好过往。那些无忧无虑简单快乐的年少时光也被蒙上一层恶狠狠的黑雾，两张嘴一同分享过的冰激凌，也在回忆里泛出涩来。  
难怪那么爱吵架。  
半是发泄，半是报复，胆怯也混在其中，还有对自己的火气。好像只有在这样情绪失控毫无理智的时刻，他才能确认松本仍是属于他的伴侣。  
但怎么能这样下去呢。  
脑子里满是乱七八糟的念头。  
樱井一根接着一根地抽烟，半晌，盒子已经空了一半。  
他也再没有收到过来自松本的邮件了。

“其实、刚刚我问你的那个问题……你想不想听我的答案？”  
不知不觉中，樱井又喝了许多，刚刚开玩笑般拿过来的半瓶威士忌，如今竟已真的只剩下一个底。他终于也感到一阵昏沉，放下手中的杯子，撑住头，掏出手机来发出一条消息，这才迟缓地转过头“嗯？”了一声  
好在朋友压根也没有想等他的回应，早就自顾自地说了一大半：“……如果没有遇见理子，或许我最终会和她结婚。但、但理子是不一样的……她、她……我很爱她。”  
这几句爱的誓言被他颠来倒去说了好几遍，嘟囔声渐越小，听起来就像要睡过去。樱井看他就快撑不下去了，于是拿过他的手机，想要帮他打一通电话。  
然而对方却警觉得很，手机刚被拿走，眼睛就睁圆了。  
“你干什么？诶，是翔啊。哦，是来传之前旅游时候拍的照片么？你稍等一下。”  
一个不字还没能说出口，line上已经嗖嗖嗖接到了好些照片。  
前些日子樱井去法国公干，路过波尔多时正巧遇上这位朋友带着他的未婚妻一起出游。三人一同逛了几个景点，拍了一些照片，说好之后传来，结果一耽误也就忘了这回事。  
竟然在这时候想起来了，樱井看着屏幕里揣着兜的自己笑了一下。随即挑了几张看起来最帅的，按下转发，发给了刚刚才传完邮件的人。  
照片很快就被“已读”了。  
樱井稍等了一会儿，没能等来对方的回复，也就作罢。他从身边已经开始神志不清的人手中拿过手机，翻出对方未婚妻的号码打去电话。大脑虽还能正常运转，舌头也有些发直了，磕磕巴巴地打完电话，樱井把自己挪进盥洗室，准备用凉水拍一拍脸，刚打开水龙头，手机就收到了一条消息。  
「挺帅的」  
干巴巴的三个字，没有标点也没有贴纸。樱井看了一会儿，伴着水声笑起来。

从盥洗室出来不过一会儿，朋友的未婚妻就到了。稍作寒暄后，对方问要不要顺便将他要捎带回家。  
樱井摆了摆手：“我等下也有人来接。”  
女生点点头，也不再多言，扶着男友离开了。  
包厢里只余他一个人。  
本想抽根烟解闷，想了想还是把烟盒重新塞回包里。时至今日，他仍旧在抽十几年前的那个口味，也被人劝过要不要试试电子烟，但他还是谢绝了，半吊子的味道和噱头式的“对健康有好处”……哼，他才不是那么好糊弄的人。  
也不知究竟是怎么了，今日好像特别爱想些有的没的的事情，在等人来接的时间里，樱井竟又开始翻那些陈年旧账。  
在那之后，他也交往过几个女朋友，在最郑重其事的时候，双方连家长也已经见过，但最终却都不了了之了。  
随着工作渐忙，关于感情的事情也就慢慢缓了下来。或许也是人长大了，许多之前过不去的关隘竟也自动化成平地，只一脚也就跨过去。那场旷日持久的分手终于在他心中平息下来，不再日日夜夜翻江倒海。樱井也终于能够平静地看向松本。  
于是他扭过头，看见一直在不远不近瞧着他的松本。他的眼神飘飘忽忽的，分明是想看，却又不乐意大大方方地看个真切。  
于是樱井往前走了一点，他想要重新看清那双眼睛。

被拍醒了。  
方才还在梦境中的人此时猛然出现在眼前，樱井在恍惚间一把握住了他的小臂。  
松本被他吓了一跳。但见他还是一副没完全清醒的样子，便把被空调吹得冰冷的手伸进他的领口里，看他被冰得弹了一下，自己也笑出来。  
“我什么时候睡着的？”  
“这我可不知道，进来的时候你正歪在沙发上打呼。”  
樱井揉了把脸：“……好久没有喝这么多了。”  
“还知道自己喝得多，看来还不算醉。”松本将他从沙发上拉起来，两人拉开了一点距离，顺着隐秘的通道，一路走到停车场。  
坐进车内，樱井长叹了一口气，瘫在椅背上任松本帮他系安全带。毛茸茸的发顶就在面前，他觉得心头有些湿漉漉的。  
“今天开心么？”松本的声音伴着引擎启动声飘过来。  
“唔。我今天想了很多关于你的事情。”  
上下文没什么关联，松本也不和喝多的人计较逻辑，他专心地把车倒出狭小的车位，连声敷衍地应答都懒得递出去。  
“我发现，你和过去变了好多。”  
好容易回到马路上，松本这才有闲心回他的话：“怎么说？”  
“比如……”樱井挠挠脸，“比起手镯，现在更爱手表？”他伸手摸了摸松本腕上昂贵的手表，“变得像我了。”  
“别闹。”握着方向盘的人缩了一下，“你倒真敢往自己身上揽功。”  
“嘿嘿。啊还有，能吃香菜了。”  
“怎么还没对这件事释怀？等你舌头上的细胞再死掉一点，也会能吃香菜的。”  
樱井撅起嘴：“才不会。关于这点，我是一定会让步的。”  
松本也不和他争辩。载着他们的轿车安静地滑入川流不息的车群，车灯混着霓虹闪成一片，自高空望去或许与银河也无多少差异。一旁的樱井早已闭上了嘴，呼吸也慢慢平缓，松本以为他已经睡过去，便趁着一个红灯时悄悄倾过身。  
光斑在他的脸上投出明暗的色块，是有些时尚杂志会用的打光手法。时至凌晨，胡茬也已经冒出来，下巴上青成一片，是活生生的生活的标记。  
松本瞥了眼红灯，看时间还剩下一些，于是悄悄抬起手，似是想要碰他一下。  
手被捉住了。  
“但没变的地方也有很多啊。”樱井的声音变哑了一些，“比如这种地方。”  
被捉了现行的人脸变红了一些，他挣了挣，可惜没挣脱掉。  
“红灯就要结束了。”  
樱井蛮横地将自己的手指一根根挤进松本夹紧的指缝，只可惜刚刚十指交缠，红灯就转绿了。松本的手像一尾鱼一样滑脱出去握紧了方向盘，再不转头看他了。  
但樱井也已经满意了。  
此刻他醉意上头，眼皮渐渐沉了。恍惚中，看见一只手伸来，调整过面前的空调风口后放下了遮光板。  
“睡吧，”那人轻声说，“到家了会叫你的。”  
于是便放松下来，阖上眼，任由融融的黑暗浇下来，将自己交给了睡眠。  
倒是又见到了那双眼睛，这回就在离自己不太远的地方，这么些年过去，神色也没多少变化。  
这样也很好啊，樱井想，已经足够了。  
他朝那双眼睛的主人走了过去，向他伸出手，等着这回再被握住。


End file.
